Coffee & Perceptiveness
by ahou-toxin
Summary: Hakuba Saguru accompanies Hattori Heiji in his attempt to dawdle on a case report. Inadvertent sex ensues. Rated M. Crack (kind of), HaHa pairing. lol


"Coffee?"

Emerald looked up into ruby.

A thick, hoarse voice croaked, "Huh?"

"I made some coffee," came a more elaborate offer, "I'm asking if you would like some."

"Why are you awake?" the latter asked, deadpanning the offer of coffee. "It's…" He trained his eyes onto the small clock on his desk. "Three in the morning," he continued mindlessly, returning his attention to his paperwork. After seconds, he glanced back at the clock in disbelief. "It's already this late?!"

"Three hours, two minutes and twenty-six seconds past midnight," the other added. "Already that /early/ if you ask me." Hakuba Saguru slipped his pocket watch back into his trousers.

"Why are you awake?" Hattori Heiji asked again, exhibiting his insiscent inquiry.

"The bed felt empty," Saguru answered shyly, looking away when his response brought Heiji's gaze upon him.

"Sorry," Heiji rubbed the back of his neck. "I remembered I still had to write a report on yesterday's case."

"I thought Kudo-kun said he would take care of it—"

"An emergency came up," Heiji scoffed, remembering how betrayed he'd felt when Shinichi passed the work onto him because he had something, an emergency he called it, to take care of with Kaito. He sighed. "Anyway, you should go get back to bed. I'll turn in soon, I'll just finish this."

Saguru smiled fondly at Heiji. He loved that about him, how absorbed he got regarding work. It reminded the conceited about himself, but he'd never thought it to be so darling until Heiji came around. Hoever, he hadn't been getting much sleep, and it was enough to worry about. Nevertheless, caffeine was big help to both of them.

Heiji watched Saguru leave, thinking he decided to go back to sleep like he'd been told. He let out a yawn and intently redirected into his task.

He was copying a note on witness statements from his small pad onto a ruled sheet, in his most legible writing, when a saucer landed on the side of the stack of papers. Graceful fingers loosened around a handle and set a cup atop the small plate.

"I got you coffee," a crisp, clear voice informed him.

Heiji looked up again to see Saguru fixing a teaspoon on the edge of the saucer. A small plastic cup of creamer was also placed next to it.

Saguru chuckled. "I know you like your coffee black. But just in case,"

Heiji's lips curved upward.

"I'll stay up with you," Saguru said.

It was only then Heiji noticed that Saguru had already dragged the step-stool over to his desk to sit by on.

"I also brought you a blanket. It gets really cold in here at night." Saguru had set his own cup of coffee next to Heiji's. He unfolded a big blanket and draped it over both their shoulders.

"This isn't going to take long, promise." Heiji assured him.

Saguru reclaimed his mug and took a sip from his coffee, tilting his head to his left and cuddling against Heiji's right shoulder.

"Is the coffee hot?" Heiji asked boundlessly.

"Yours is," Saguru answered, watching as Heiji continued to scribble his report down. "Mine, not so much."

"And yours has cream," Heiji said, without even looking. "As always."

"But it smells good,"

"/You/ smell good," Heiji countered without thinking.

Saguru nuzzled into Heiji's neck. "You smell good, too."

Heiji blushed at the contact.

Now, Heiji had had endless physical encounters with Saguru, but never when he'd been holding back all week.

Heiji gently pushed Saguru off. "I can't concentrate," he excused.

"Sorry," Saguru said earnestly and set his distance.

Silence took over for a few minutes as Heiji tried to finish and Saguru watched him listlessly.

Then Heiji let out another yawn and stretched his fingers after putting his pen down.

Saguru took his pen and twirled it in his hand. He glanced at where Heiji stopped and continued copying for him.

"Wait, you're left-handed?" Heiji asked in bewilderment after shifting to give Saguru the space he volunteered to take over.

"Hmm?" Saguru skimmed Heiji a glance. "Yeah, why?"

"I've never noticed before," Heiji mumbled.

"You're not perceptive when it comes to those close to you." Saguru simply deduced.

"I'm not?"

"No."

"Oh…"

The noticeable fall in Heiji's tone caught Saguru off guard. "But it's alright,"

"What about you? Are you perceptive?" Heiji questioned.

"Only when it comes to you," Saguru said, reaching over to flip the notepad. "I guess… Yeah, maybe. I don't know,"

Heiji stared at Saguru, whose attention was now going to finishing the report for him.

"What does that say?" Saguru asked Heiji, not recognizing a character he had jotted down hastily.

The latter did not reply.

Saguru, mistaking his inquiry inaudible, decided to repeat it no more. He bent a little farther over to get a better look at the notebook in Heiji's left hand.

When Heiji's fingers unfastened and sent the pad falling to the carpeted floor, Saguru only remained still, waiting for either of them to pick it up.

Saguru sighed and began to retrieve it himself.

But before he could get up, Heiji's careless hand flew to Saguru's cheek carefully.

And before Saguru could register a coherent thought, Heiji had captured his lips.

Saguru's eyes widened before they shut. Resistance melted away when he felt Heiji's hands drag down his chest.

Soon, Heiji's arms were around Saguru's waist, pulling him closer to himself.

On impulse, Saguru's arms wrapped around Heiji's shoulders, eliminating whatever distance there was left.

Saguru broke the kiss reluctantly when he realized and felt the heat building in his body.

Heiji only took this and kissed Saguru's neck.

Saguru almost succumbed to this instantly, but the steam from Heiji's cup reminded him of the papers beneath it. "Y…" he gasped as he felt a nibble on his skin. "Your report,"

"What report?" Heiji growled.

Saguru felt his knees weaken at the sound of Heiji's husky voice. It was always so enticing. However, he tried to resist now. "It's on the desk," he playfully reminded.

"On the desk?" Heiji pulled back.

Saguru was panting now, a mix of exasperation and eagerness taking him over. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted. He knew he had to get Heiji to just finish the report so they could both retire to sleep. Or he'd finish it for him and screw whoever cared enough about the difference in handwriting.

"On the desk," Heiji repeated, eyes shifting to look at the table, then Saguru, then the table again.

Before Heiji's eyes landed back on Saguru, he swiftly pushed everything off the desk.

And before Saguru could begin to worry about the spilt coffee, both his and Heiji's, Heiji had swooped him up and thrown him onto the oak.

Heiji pounced on Saguru, a familiar emotion dominating his entire body.

Or was it an emotion?

Saguru saw it in Heiji's eyes. Whatever it was, whether an emotion or an animalistic instinct, he knew what it was called.

Lust.

"Hey," Saguru's cheeks flushed pink when he felt Heiji's hands unbuttoning his dress shirt. "Hey!"

"Cotton." Heiji's lips pronounced as they detached from Saguru's neck and scattered butterfly kisses up Saguru's jaw.

"Mmph!" was what another "Hey!" sounded like when Saguru attempted to protest.

Heiji, however, swallowed this stifled outcry and resumed roughly kissing his lover.

When Heiji's lips ceased its assault on Saguru's, Saguru took it as an opportunity to voice out another complaint. "Hey, you have a report to—"

Heiji smirked against Saguru's chest, or somewhere to either side to be more specific, inadvertently interrupting what he was saying.

Saguru didn't know that he would be the one to cut himself off with a groan. His head snapped downward and he shot a glare at Heiji for taking advantage of one of his weakest spots. "You…"

"Me," Heiji sang, closing his lips over one of two pert mounds on Saguru's chest, drawing his tongue out and flicking.

Saguru's eyes shut tightly as he fought the pleasure. Or attempted to. "Don't,"

Heiji only sucked harder, loving the sound of Saguru's labored breathing.

"Stop," Saguru panted.

"Don't stop?" Heiji teased, switching to give Saguru's other teat similar treatment.

"Hey…" Saguru brought the back of his hand to his mouth and bit it, holding back a moan.

Heiji released Saguru's chest, relieving the blond for a second.

Little did he know Heiji had further plans.

Saguru's fingers held random locks of Heiji's hair in fists, a futile attempt to keep Heiji from progressing, really.

In one deft motion, Heiji'd unbuckled Saguru's belt. "Leather." he said in a tsk. He forced said belt out the khaki loops and slung it over his shoulder. After undoing the button, he leaned in further, closer. He held the zipper in between his teeth and dragged it down.

The mere sight of this shaded Saguru's entire face crimson. The prey's point of view was no help. Losing all will to protest as Heiji pushed his boxers with his trousers down his thighs, he bit his lip. 'At least have the will to control your noise,' he thought to himself.

Heiji licked his lips before lashing Saguru's length with slow, inadvertently tantalizing licks.

Saguru, at this point, had broken a sweat.

Heiji savored his triumph. He, and only he, could ever make this certain Brit nervous enough to sweat-drop. And he loved that. With that triumph, he also savored his lover's taste.

Saguru threw his head back, finding the alien sensation hard to welcome.

Heiji looked up in an attempt to calm his insecurities down. He saw Saguru squirming, and tried not to take it as his displeasure. Although he loved so much how only he could cause both discomfort and bliss to the blond, this being the first time he'd done this left him overly cautious, conscious.

Saguru looked down, finally opening his eyes. His eyes met Heiji's.

Finding the expression on Saguru's face utterly indecipherable, Heiji began to withdraw, discouraged, thinking he was just terrible.

But Saguru's hips involuntarily chased him. "Don't stop," he breathed.

Heiji coyly took Saguru's shaft into his mouth again, unwilling at first. But Saguru asked, and he wanted to comply if it would please him.

Saguru gulped before his lips parted again to allow his heavy breathing.

Heiji recalled previous episodes, episodes wherein Saguru did this to and for him. He recalled things Saguru did that gratified him and tried to do them to him.

A low moan escaped Saguru's lips, and that gave Heiji the idea that he was going at it correctly.

He started a soft sucking motion, taking great care to keep his teeth off of Saguru.

Another moan filled Heiji's ears.

Now encouraged, he drew back, then forth. Back and forth, back and forth. In a rhythm Saguru himself had perhaps unknowingly taught him.

Saguru's hands pulled on Heiji's dark hair, a little harder than he'd intended.

Heiji again looked up after stopping the bobbing, locking his gaze with the frustrated Saguru. He hummed, sending vibrations from his vocal chords through Saguru's length to his entire body.

Saguru shuddered, grabbing Heiji by the shoulders as he grunted in pleasure, dear Lord, so much pleasure.

Heiji pulled his lips off Saguru, causing the latter to whimper at the loss of that delectable warmth. He proceeded to move a closed hand up and down Saguru's shaft.

This proved to be an easy task, because the friction was lessened by the thin coating of Heiji's saliva.

"Bloody hell," Saguru muttered, hands forming into fists at Heiji's collar and forcing him into a hard, slightly bruising kiss. He parted Heiji's lips with his tongue, and Heiji's tongue in turn welcomed him graciously into foreign territory. Pushing Heiji off gently, leaving a link of their mixed saliva from both their mouths, he asked in a panicking tone, "Where did you learn how to suck cock like that?!"

This question made Heiji smirk against Saguru's lips after falling forward to kiss him again. Before he answered, he trailed many kisses along Saguru's neck, stopping at his ear. He nibbled on the lobe for a second before saying, "Only the best. You."

Saguru blushed at this.

Heiji laughed at his success, kissing Saguru's temple. He was proud to say he learned all this from Saguru.

Saguru was an intense tease. Nothing in the world could ever make Heiji doubt that fact.

On several occasions, Heiji found himself dreaming about Saguru's cute pink lips, or his long, slender, dexterous fingers. They drove him absolutely crazy.

But who knew what satisfaction came with returning the favor this way?

Saguru watched as Heiji engulfed him in his mouth again through squinted eyes.

Bloody hell.

As Heiji continued to surprisingly expertly pleasure Saguru through oral means, his middle finger found its way to a hole positioned somewhere a little further back. He looked up for approval as he rubbed his finger tip on the opening.

Saguru nodded, a haze of lust clouding up what was left of his coherent thoughts. Or whatever "Fucking bloody hell," over and over was if it was no /longer/ a coherent thought.

A millisecond of pain brought Saguru back to his senses, though. He saw Heiji's digit slowly disappearing into him and he wondered if he should stop this.

Because they've never gone this far.

Heiji saw Saguru blanking out and he immediately stopped and pulled back. "Sorry,"

"No, keep going," Saguru insisted. It was only then that he came to the conclusion that he didn't want to stop.

"Are you sure?" Heiji asked, for the first time that night completely tentative.

Saguru nodded furiously, his hair falling in his eyes.

Heiji nodded back, less urgently. He pushed his finger farther in, feeling, probing, then pausing, allowing Saguru to adapt. "Okay?"

"Okay," Saguru hissed, feeling Heiji's finger flexing, wiggling a little. This tingling sensation made Saguru moan out something completely unintelligible.

"What?" Heiji pulled his finger out, afraid Saguru may have said whatever he said out of disquiet.

"F…" Saguru could barely speak anymore. His breathing had become dangerously uneven, but he didn't care. He fought through it to say something. No, to demand. "Fuck me."

"What?" Heiji's eyes widened in surprise. The remainder of lucid cognition in his brain caused him to press the matter further. "You… You want me to…" His throat dried up as he was taken aback, unsure if the half-Brit even know what he was asking.

"Yes, fuck me, just fuck me." Saguru whispered after pulling Heiji back for a kiss. With their foreheads pressed together, their eyes locked, and their lips brushing against each other's, he said it again. "Fuck me. Now."

"But…"

"Bloody hell, Hattori Heiji, fuck me!" Sagru growled, growing impatient of the hesitant Heiji. He bent over and undid Heiji's pants himself. He pulled them down and took Heiji's cock into his hands, giving it a good stroke or twenty.

Heiji held still as Saguru readied them both.

Saguru looked Heiji in the eye. "Please." Saguru guided Heiji to his entrance and waited. "Please. Fuck me. I need you. Now."

Heiji pushed forward, slowly entering. Lack of speed was caused by Heiji's oh so painfully tentative thoughts, as it was the cause of Saguru's further frustration. But he deferred.

Saguru held Heiji's shoulders to steady himself as he let out a pained grunt.

"Am I hurting you?" Heiji asked in a tone not even shy of calmness when he caught Saguru wince.

Saguru didn't answer. If he admitted to the twinge, Heiji would just stop. And he didn't want that. "Just keep going," he said instead.

Heiji, afraid he would hurt Saguru by any sudden movement, slowly stroked in. Then halfway out. Then in again.

Slowly getting used to the penetration, Saguru began to meet the shaky thrusts. "F…" Saguru panted. "Faster."

Heiji, however, did not speed up. He did go deeper though.

"Nnhh," Saguru moaned. "Faster, please. Go faster."

Heiji did not miss trying this time. His hips worked at a faster pace.

Saguru's arms wrapped around Heiji, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered in time with Heiji's thrusts. "That's… That's it… Nnhh,"

"Fuck," Heiji panted in Saguru's ear. "Fuck."

Saguru couldn't help the slight grin growing on his face when he heard it in Heiji's voice;

That tone in the Kansai detective's voice he'd known rather well ever since they first encountered each other during the Tantei Koushien. That reckless, determined, brazen, somehow arrogant, I'm-going-to-have-my-way-whatever-it-takes tone.

Heiji, with a violent tug, got Saguru to slightly sit, forcing Saguru's body to submit by wrapping his legs around his waist.

The shift in position allowed Heiji a deeper ingress.

Saguru whimpered as Heiji's thrusts advanced deeper.

But Heiji couldn't give a damn. He looked at his lover's face, saw his head thrown back, his lips cleaved but not really, his eyes securely closed. It was hard to think of himself, so he didn't. He, instead, focused on keeping Saguru on edge and he was succeeding.

Both would be damned if Heiji let anything stop him at this point.

Yes, this is the Hattori Heiji Hakuba Saguru fell in love with. Not the reluctant nervous breakdown waiting to happen. No. But the deranged, can't-be-stopped-,-won't-be-stopped aho who never lets anything get in the way of winning what he wants.

And what he wanted at this point was Saguru.

Accelerating momentum sent Saguru to the brink over and over, and fucking over, again. But never quite to the crest of all these actions.

He continued fucking him with reckless abandon, in earnest, out of the delightfully luscious bittersweet mix of love and lust.

But they were gradually getting closer.

Once Saguru came, Heiji came right behind him. Or in him. Whichever the context follows.

For a moment, they rested in each other's arms.

"That was fucking amazing," Heiji said, his breaths still uneven and broken.

"I'd," Saguru pecked at Heiji's lips. "Say."

Heiji smiled and kissed Saguru's flushing cheeks. The left, then the right. Then he kissed Saguru's chin, then the tip of his nose, then his forehead.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your report?" Saguru asked with a jokingly chiding inflection.

"I'll get to it tomorrow," Heiji mumbled, placing tender kisses on the white, exposed skin he'd so madly teethed. "Let's go to bed."

However much of Heiji's decision was in Saguru's countenance, he couldn't help saying okay.

But Saguru didn't expect Heiji would pick him up off his feet, carrying him in his strong arms, and bring him to the bedroom with absolutely no regard to protests.

The night was, indeed, a long night.

Heiji couldn't hold back any longer, once he got a taste. He became addicted.

And Saguru didn't mind.

Once settled in the comfort of an authentic mattress, Heiji realized how tired he'd actually been. He eyed Saguru who was laying right next to him, smiling.

They shared a look for a moment. One that said for sure Hattori had gotten more perceptive over what had just transpired, observant of every little thing that satisfied Saguru to the point of elation. One that said for sure Hakuba had just fallen blindly deeper in love with Heiji, even if he didn't take a single sip from the coffee he made.

Smiling back, Saguru rolled onto his side and cuddled into Heiji. Heiji gladly spooned him until they fell asleep.

The next morning was filled with panic as both discerned they were late for their own agendas: Heiji's finishing the report which Kudo so shamelessly passed onto him, and Saguru's cleaning up the mess they made in the library.

But that was after they woke up to each other's peaceful faces, and the words "I love you, I really do."


End file.
